Percy e seus amigos leiem:O ladrão de raios
by Euzitia Potter
Summary: HIATUS. Em um passeio pelo lago de canoagem um livro cai na cabeça de Percy então ele e seu amigos começam a ler
1. Prólogo

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia (N/A: Artêmis deu férias para ela ficar no apartamento) Thalia e Nico estavam andando pela margem do lago e um livro caiu na cabeça de Percy  
- Ai! – disse o garoto esfregando a cabeça, Annabeth abaixou e pegou o tal livro que apareceu do nada  
- Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos: O ladrão de Raios – leu Nico pegando o livro da mão de Annabeth – acho que é alguma coisa relacionada a você, Percy  
- Você demorou a descobrir isso ou o nome Percy Jackson te ajudou? – perguntou Thalia sarcástica  
- PERCY! – gritou uma voz atrás deles e Percy foi atacado por um abraço de urso – o papai me deixou ficar no acampamento esse verão  
- Otimo, Tyson, mas eu não consigo respirar – respondeu Percy  
- Desculpe – desculpou Tyson o soltando  
- Vamos ler? – perguntou Annabeth impaciente  
- Ta bom, mas quem começa? – perguntou Thalia, todos olharam para o Percy  
- Ler o que? – perguntou Tyson confuso  
- Um livro que caiu na minha cabeça e pelo visto eu que começo – respondeu Percy irritado – não me interrompam!  
- Percy a gente não vai – disse Nico sincero – fazer isso, é lógico que a gente vai interromper cabeção, mas fala esse livro é sobre você?  
- Depois eu que sou o cabeça de algas – respondeu Percy revirando os olhos – vamos começar?  
- O que vocês estão fazendo? - perguntou Grover chegando de mãos dadas com a Juniper  
- Nós vamos ler quer se juntar? - respondeu Tyson

Então eles se sentaram em um circulo prontos para começar a ler

- **E se os deuses do Olimpo estivessem vivos em pleno século XXI? E se eles ainda se**

**apaixonassem por mortais e tivessem filhos que pudessem se tornar heróis? Segundo a**

**lenda da Antigüidade, a maior parte deles, marcados pelo destino, dificilmente passa da**

**adolescência. Poucos conseguem descobrir sua identidade.**

**Percy Jackson está para ser expulso do colégio interno... de novo. É a sexta vez que isso**

**acontece. Aos 12 anos, está é apenas uma das ameaças que pairam sobre esse garoto,**

**além dos efeitos da síndrome do déficit de atenção, da dislexia... e das criaturas**

**fantásticas e deuses do Monte Olimpo, que, ultimamente, parecem estar saindo dos**

**livros de mitologia grega do colégio para a realidade. E, ao que tudo indica, estão**

**aborrecidos com ele.**

**Vários acidentes e revelações inexplicáveis afastam Percy Jackson de Nova York, sua**

**cidade, e o lançam em um campo de treinamento muito especial, onde é orientado para**

**enfrentar uma missão que envolve humanos diferentes – metade deuses, metade homens**

**-, além de seres mitológicos. O raio-mestre de Zeus fora roubado, e é Percy quem deve**

**resgatá-lo.**

**Com a ajuda de novos amigos – um sátiro e a filha de uma deusa – Percy tem dez dias**

**para reaver o instrumento de Zeus, que representa a destruição original, e restabelecer a**

**paz no Olimpo. Para conseguir isso, precisará fazer mais do que capturar um ladrão.**

**Terá de encarar o pai que o abandonou, resolver um enigma proposto pelo oráculo e**

**desvendar uma traição mais ameaçadora que a fúria dos deuses.** - leu Percy

- Perfeito agora sabemos que é sobre o Percy - disse Nico recebendo um monte de tapa na cabeça


	2. 1º capitulo part 1

-- **Sem querer, EM PÓ Transformo minha professora de iniciação à Álgebra**- Leu Percy  
- Eu queria ter feito isso minha professora de Álgebra é uma chata Maior - reclamou Nico - Queria que ela fosse um monstro só que desde a batalha de Cronos eles parecem estar DE FÉRIAS - ele fez bico  
- Nico Você não vai chorar, vai? - Perguntou Thalia  
- Não! O dia em que eu chorar o Percy e a Annabeth vão terminar - respondeu o garoto  
- Então quer dizer que você nunca vai chorar? - Falou Juniper  
- Querem parar de metro a gente nessa discucao infantil! - Gritou Annabeth - continua Percy

**Olhe, eu não queria ser um meio-sangue.**

- E quem quer? - Perguntou Nico  
- Boa pergunta - falou Percy

**Se você está lendo isto porque acha que pode ser um, meu conselho é o seguinte: Feche ****este livro agora mesmo. Acredite em qualquer mentira que sua mãe ou seu pai lhe ****contou sobre seu nascimento, e tente levar uma vida normal.**

- Nossa Percy, eu nunca tentei - respondeu Nico sarcastico, bufou Percy

**Ser meio-sangue é perigoso. É assustador. Na Maioria das vezes, acaba com a gente de ****penoso um jeito e detestável.**

**Se você é uma criança normal, que está lendo isto porque acha que é ficção, ótimo. ****Continue lendo. Eu o invejo por ser Capaz de acreditar que nada disso aconteceu.**

**Mas, se você se Reconhecer nestas páginas - se sentir alguma coisa emocionante lá ****Dentro -, pare de ler imediatamente. Você pode ser um de nós. E, uma vez que fica ****sabendo disso, é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que eles sintam isso também, e ****venham atrás de você.**

**Não diga que eu não avisei.**

- Que otima forma de começar um livro - bufou Annabeth

**Meu nome é Percy Jackson.**

**Tenho doze anos de idade.**

- Percy eu jurava que você tinha 16 - gritou Nico

- Ele tem Nico esse livro é do primeiro ano dele de campista - explicou Juniper revirando os olhos

- EU GOSTO DE PONEIS - disse Tyson

- Ok - disse Percy

**Até alguns meses atrás, era aluno de um internato, na Academia Yancy, uma escola particular para crianças problemáticas no norte do estado de Nova York.**

**Se eu sou uma criança problemática?**

- É - afirmaram Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Nico e Thalia

- Ei!

**Sim. Pode-se dizer isso.**

- Viu Percy, até o livro concorda

- Mas... argh! vamos continuar ainda nem saimos da primeira pagina - reclamou Percy

- A vai cho... - disse Nico

**Eu poderia partir de qualquer ponto da minha vida curta e infeliz para prová-lo, mas as**** coisas começaram a ir realmente mal no último mês de maio, quando nossa turma do ****sexto ano fez uma excursão a Manhattan – vinte e oito crianças alucinadas e dois**** professores em um ônibus escolar amarelo indo para o Metropolitan Museum of Art, a**** fim de observar velharias gregas e romanas.**

**Eu sei, parece tortura. A maior parte das excursões da Yancy era mesmo.**

- Tortura? - zombou Juniper

- Mas era mesmo, quem quer ver Zeus, Poseidon e Hades em esculturas, se pode ver os originais em Manhattan ou Las Vegas - respondeu Percy

- É Percy... - disse Grover

- Os trovoes eu sei - afirmou Percy junto aos trovoes

**Mas o sr. Brunner, nosso professor de latim, estava guiando essa excursão, assim eu tinha esperanças.**

**O sr. Brunner era um sujeito de meia-idade em uma cadeira de rodas motorizada. Tinha o cabelo ralo, uma barba desalinhada e usava um casaco surrado de tweed que sempre cheirava a café. Talvez você não o achasse legal, mas ele contava histórias e piadas e nos deixava fazer brincadeiras em sala. Também tinha uma impressionante coleção de armaduras e armas romanas, portanto era o único professor cuja aula não me fazia dormir.**

**Eu esperava que desse tudo certo na excursão. Pelo menos tinha esperança de não me meter em encrenca dessa vez**.

- Cara com você estava errado - disse Grover, Percy se assustou e riu

- Que foi? - perguntou Thalia

- Nada não - respodeu Percy ainda rindo

**Cara, como eu estava errado.**

**Entenda: coisas ruins me acontecem em excursões escolares. Como na minha escola da quinta série, quando fomos para o campo de batalha de Saratoga, e eu tive aquele acidente com um canhão da Revolução Americana. Eu não estava apontando para o ônibus da escola, mas é claro que fui expulso do mesmo jeito.**

- Sei - desconfiou Nico fazendo todos rirem

**E antes disso, na escola da quarta série, quando fizemos um passeio pelos bastidores do ****tanque dos tubarões do Mundo Marinho, e eu de, alguma forma, acionei a alavanca**** errada no passadiço e nossa turma tomou um banho inesperado. E antes disso... Bem, já para você ter uma ideia**

**Nessa viagem, eu estava determinado a ser bonzinho. ****Ao longo de todo o caminho para a cidade agüentei Nancy Bobofit, aquela ****cleptomaníaca ruiva e sardenta, acertando a nuca do meu melhor amigo, Grover, com ****pedaços de sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim com ketchup.**

- Que nojo! - falaram as meninas

- Nojo foi ter aquilo na nuca - reclamou Grover carrancudo

**Grover era um alvo fácil. Ele era magrelo. Chorava quando ficava frustrado.**

- Nossa obrigado "Amigo" - disse Grover

- Não fui eu foi o escritor - reclamou Percy

- Sim, a culpa é sempre do escritor - protestou Gover

- Quem é o escritor? - perguntou Thalia

- Um tal de Rick Riordan - respondeu Annabeth

- Alguem viu o Tyson? - notou Juniper

- Ele disse "eu gosto de poneis pretos com asas" e saiu correndo - respondeu Nico, Annabeth e Percy se entreolharam

- BLACKJACK - disseram os dois antes de sairem correndo e voltarem trazendo Tyson junto com eles

**Devia ter ****repetido de ano muitas vezes, porque era o único na sexta série que tinha espinhas e ****uma barba rala começando a nascer no queixo. E, ainda por cima, era aleijado.**

- Você é o pior melhor amigo que existe

- Obrigado Grover, será que eu posso continuar a ler

- Vai continua logo essa, droga

**Tinha um atestado que o dispensava da Educação Física pelo resto da vida, porque tinha algum tipo de doença muscular nas pernas. Andava de um jeito engraçado, como se cada passo doesse, mas não se deixe enganar por isso. Você precisa vê-lo correr quando era dia de enchilada na cantina.**

- E não deixava nada para mim, ô Grover crueu - reclamou Percy

- Percy o termo certo é ô vida crueu - corrigiu Annbeth

- Você só fala isso porque nunca teve um dia de enchiledas com o Grover - protestou Percy

- Continua historia por favor - reclamou Nico entre os dentes

**De qualquer modo, Nancy Bobofit estava jogando bolinhas de sanduíche que grudavam no cabelo castanho cacheado dele**

- Quem é essa tal de Nancy Bobofit? - Perguntou Thalia

- Uma chata que ninguem gosta e que eu juro que era um homem disfarçado de mulher se fosse mulher mesmo seria BobAfit não Bobofit - explicou Grover arrancando risadas de todos

**e ela sabia que eu não podia revidar, porque já estava**** sendo observado, sob o risco de ser expulso. O diretor me ameaçara de morte com uma**** suspensão "na escola" (ou seja, sem poder assistir às aulas, mas tendo de comparecer à**** escola e ficar trancado numa sala fazendo tarefas de casa) caso alguma coisa ruim,**** embaraçosa ou até moderadamente divertida acontecesse durante a excursão.**

**- Eu vou matá-la – murmurei.**

**Grover tentou me acalmar.**

**- Está tudo bem. Gosto de manteiga de amendoim.**

- Aposto que gosta mais quando não tem ketchup no meio, não é? - comentou Juniper fazendo Nico dar um gritinho de mulher e cair para trás.

- Eu me esqueci que a Juniper estava aqui - explicou o menino levantando

- Mas Nico a Juniper esta do seu lado - falou Thalia segurando o riso

- Tá, Percy continua - resmungou Nico carrancudo

**Ele se esquivou de outro pedaço do lanche de Nancy.**

**- Agora chega. – Comecei a levantar, mas Grover me puxou de volta para o assento.**

**- Você já está sendo observado – ele me lembrou. – Sabe que será culpado se acontecer alguma coisa.**

**Quando me lembro daquilo, preferia ter acertado Nancy Bobofit no ato. **

A concha tocou

- JÁ ESTAMOS NO JANTAR??? - gritou Nico

- Mas nós só lemos 3 paginas e meia - reclamou Percy

- Amanha a gente continua - falou Annabeth

- É Percy o livro fica com você, mas amanha eu leio - falou Nico

- Ta bom Nico - falou Percy se levantando - Tyson vamos

- Vamos, tchau até amanha pessoal eu acho

* * *

**N/A: não me matem por demorar sou jovem demais pra morrer**

**mandem comentarios se não eu não continuo**


	3. 1ºcapitulo part 2

****

**N/A: êêê ganhei comentarios, e vou ser presa na cadeira do pc por fãs nervosos da fic se continuar a demorar para postar, mas me entendão a escola onde eu estudo tem 3 provas por semana e mais materias que se tem numa escola normal quero dizer tem: 5 partes de matematica, 2 de português, 2 de inglês, 2 de historia, 1 de geografia, 4 de ciências, além de ter etica, artes e educação fisica e olhe que eu estou achando que eu esqueci materia, quero dizer quem é aluno do sistema etapa me entende, mas nas ferias eu posto direto prometo****

* * *

**

- PERCY! ACORDA, a gente quer continuar o livro - gritou Tyson numa tentativa inutil de acordar o Percy, todos estavam lá esperando Percy acordar

- Tyson, não é assim que acorda o Per-per, é assim - disse Nico - O QUE, GROVER? COMO ASSIM A ANNE ESTÁ SE PEGANDO COM UM FILHO DE APOLO? - gritou ele

- QUEM É O DESGRAÇADO SEM VERGONHA? - berrou Percy levantando com Contracorrente em forma de espada na mão, fazendo todos cairem na gargalhada, Percy logo percebeu o que aconteceu - não tem graça, depois eu não acredito se for verdade, imaginou se eu matasse um dos campistas de Apolo, ele iria me matar, quero dizer Apolo não o campista - antes que Annabeth falasse alguma coisa,Thalia se irritou

- Da para continuar-mos a leitura ou tá dificil - exclamou ela

- O.K. vamos - disse Percy indo para a porta

- Percy... - chamou Annabeth - você vai mesmo de pijama? - perguntou ela fazendo todos rirem, menos é claro Percy

- Todo mundo pra fora que eu vou me trocar - falou Percy

* * *

**3 minutos depois: **

**- **Vamos continuar a ler - falou Percy chegando

- Claro vai Nico - pediu Grover, todos ficaram escutando atentamente a leitura, interrompendo falando sobre como o Quíron conseguiu esconder todo aquele corpo de cavalo fingindo ser uma cadeira de rodas, uma discussão sobre tanto faz ser deus-rei ou titã, mas como sempre a voz da razão Annabeth falou "desde que seculo esquizito um titã é um deus?" e ganhou a rodada,

**Atrás de mim, Nancy Bobofit murmurou para uma amiga:**

**- Como se fôssemos usar isso na vida real. Como se fossem falar nas nossas entrevistas de emprego: "Por favor explique por que Cronos comeu seus filhos."**

- Se você for trabalhar com algo ligado a mitologia grega tipo: museu eles perguntam sua otária Bobofit - bufou Grover

- Mas e se você for trabalhar com algo ligado a luta livre os deuses nem importam - Nico defendeu Bobofit

- Nico você não vai trabalhar com luta livre e sim em ser lixeiro ou mendigo - falou Thalia

- Thals, ser mendigo não é profissão - disse Annabeth

- No meu caso deve ser, hahahaha - brincou Nico, todos reviraram os olhos - entenderam?

- sim, entendemos - murmurou Percy

- Otimo, então explica pra mim - pediu ele

- Acho que o Nico virou fã da London Tipton - falou Juniper

- Vou continuar a ler - diz Nico, de volta a leitura houve varias reclamações sobre primeiro ser pasta de amendoim e Ketchup e depois mostarda e vinho.

**Grover e eu nos sentamos na beirada do chafariz, longe dos outros. Pensamos que, se ****fizéssemos isso, talvez ninguém descobrisse que éramos daquela escola — a escola para ****esquisitões lesados que não davam certo em nenhum outro lugar.**

**- Detenção? - perguntou Grover.**

**- Não - disse eu. - Não do Brunner. Eu só gostaria que ele às vezes me desse um tempo. ****Quer dizer, não sou um gênio.**

- Isso a gente percebe o tempo todo - falou Thalia

- Ei! - reclamou Percy

**Eu estava prestes a desembrulhar meu sanduíche quando Nancy Bobofit apareceu diante ****de mim com as amigas feiosas – imagino que tivesse se cansado de roubar dos turistas - ****e deixou seu lanche, já comido pela metade, cair no colo de Grover.**

**- Oops. - Ela arreganhou um sorriso para mim, com os dentes tortos. As sardas eram ****alaranjadas, como se alguém tivesse pintado o rosto dela com um spray de Cheetos ****líquido**

**- **A claro como se tivesse sido acidente - reclamou Grover. Vieram varias objeções sobre Percy tinha que se controlar e Percy reclamando que ja sabia se controlar, Percy também murmurou um obrigado a Grover por tentar salva-lo da Sra. Dodds.

**A sra. Dodds estava postada de braços cruzados na frente de um grande friso de ****mármore com os deuses gregos. Ela fazia um mulo estranho com a garganta, como um ****rosnado. ****Mesmo sem o ruído, eu teria ficado nervoso. É esquisito estar sozinho com uma ****professora, especialmente a sra. Dodds. Algo no modo como ela olhava para o friso, ****como se quisesse pulverizá-lo...**

**- Você está nos criando problemas, meu bem - disse ela.**

**Fiz o que era seguro. Disse:**

**- Sim, senhora.**

- Burro - disseram todos olhando feio para Percy

- Ei! eu não sabia que ela era um monstro - explicou o garoto

**Ela ajeitou os punhos de seu casaco de couro.**

**- Você achou mesmo que ia se safar desta? A expressão em seus olhos era mais que**

**furiosa. Era perversa. Ela é uma professora, pensei, nervoso. Não é provável que vá me ****machucar. Eu disse:**

**- Eu... eu vou me esforçar mais, senhora. Um trovão sacudiu o edifício.**

**- Nós não somos bobos, Percy Jackson - disse a sra. Dodds. - Seria apenas uma questão ****de tempo até que o descobríssemos Confesse, e você sentirá menos dor.**

**Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando.**

**Tudo o que pude pensar foi que os professores haviam descoberto o estoque ilegal de ****doces que eu estava vendendo no meu dormitório.**

- Como é que é? - perguntou (lê-se: gritou) Annabeth

- Não tem nada de mais nisso Anne eu também faço - fala Nico

- Agora sim eu sei que é algo muito mais ruim que eu já imaginava - responde ela arrancando risada de todos

- Isso mesmo e... Hei! - diz Nico, fazendo os outros darem mais risadas

**Então algo muito estranho aconteceu. Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar como carvão ****de churrasco. Os dedos se esticaram, transformando-se em garras. O casaco se fundiu ****em grandes asas de couro. Ela não era humana. Era uma bruxa má e enrugada, com asas ****e garras de morcego e com uma boca repleta de presas amareladas - e estava prestes a ****me fazer em pedaços.**

**Então as coisas ficaram ainda mais esquisitas.**

**O sr. Brunner, que estava na frente do museu um minuto antes, foi com a cadeira de ****rodas até o vão da porta da galeria, segurando uma caneta.**

**- Olá, Percy! — gritou ele, e lançou a caneta pelo ar.**

- To quase para ser morto e ele me dá uma caneta que eu nem sabia para que servia - bufou Percy

**A sra. Dodds deu um bote para cima de mim.**

**Com um gemido agudo, eu me esquivei e senti as garras cortando o ar ao lado do meu ouvido. Agarrei a caneta esferográfica no alto, mas quando ela atingiu minha mão já não era mais uma caneta. Era uma espada - a espada de bronze do sr. Brunner, que ele sempre usava em dias de torneio. A sra. Dodds virou-se na minha direção com uma expressão assassina nos olhos. Meus joelhos ficaram bambos. As mãos tremiam tanto que quase deixei a espada cair.**

**Ela rosnou:**

**- Morra, meu bem!**

**E voou para cima de mim.**

**Um terror absoluto percorreu meu corpo. Fiz a única coisa que me ocorreunaturalmente: desferi um golpe com a espada. A lâmina de metal atingiu o ombro dela e passou direto por seu corpo, como se ela fosse feita de água: Zaz!**

**A sra. Dodds era um castelo de areia debaixo de um ventilador. Ela explodiu em areia amarela, reduziu-se a pó, sem deixar nada do cheiro de enxofre, um grito estridente que foi sumindo e um calafrio de maldade no ar, como se aqueles olhos vermelhos incandescentes ainda estivessem me olhando.**

**Eu estava sozinho.**

**Havia uma caneta esferográfica na minha mão-.**

**O sr. Brunner não estava lá. Não havia ninguém lá além de mim.**

- Ô, o Percy tá tão sozinho coitadinho, mamãe não ta lá buá - fala Nico fingindo secar uma lagrima

- Nico... - chamou Percy, fazendo o outro virar-se para ele - se não calar a boca e continuar a ler você vai virar Nica - Nico voltou imeditamente a fim da leitura de Nico todos estavam confusos que era essa fulana da Kerr que tem um sobrenome horrivel

- Eu vou ler agora - falou Tyson fazendo todos se assustarem já que o ciclope tinha ficado quieto durante toda a leitura e tinham se esquecido que ele estava lá

- Claro - diz Juniper tirando o livro da mão de Nico e entregando para Tyson.

- Quem será que mandou o livro em? - pergunta Annabeth, fazendo todos pensarem

- Boa pergunta Anne - fala Thalia

* * *

**N/A: Está ai o novo capitulo, sobre a pergunta nele vou torna-lo uma pesquisa quem vocês acham melhor:**

**a) Os deuses em uma briga para ver quem lia primeiro, e Nemesis(a deusa da vingança) se zanga e pegua uma catapulta e lança o livro ao longe**

**b) Ares em uma tentativa fracassada de matar o Percy**

**c) Dionisio, enxendo o saco do Quíron que estava quieto em sua leitura**

**d) outros(qual?)**

**bom vocês ja sabem o esquema, sem comentarios eu não posto, e nada de comentarios tipo o do(Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas) esse tipo prefiro nem perder meu tempo lendo, beijos tchau.**


	4. AVISO

meu PC explodiu hoje, ele não explodiu, vamos dizer que ele fez "BOOM", minha mãe diz que ele pode ter só esquentado e amanha ele talvez ligue, se ele ligar eu vou tentar postar, se não, como posso dizer isso, "fudeu", eu podia muito bem ir no PC da minha irmã, pegar o note da minha outra irmã ou dos meus pais, mas é quase impossível, quando der para pegar neles eu posto, e se meu computador voltar a funcionar amanhã depois daquela explosão assustadora e verde, to falando serio, ele explodiu verde, eu aviso vocês e com certeza eu vou acreditar em milagre e nunca mais duvidar, brincadeira, é só isso mesmo, bjos


End file.
